Serects
by Blackfang11
Summary: Everyone has secrets. one nations secret is extermally dangerous. but one island nation seems to have found out. Yaoi: Ameripan, fruk. stronge launge, rape, gay sex.
1. animals

It was midnight and a stray cat ran as a dark figure chased it. The cat ran until it was dark figure pounced on its prey.

"LISTEN UP DUDES!" Shouted America, "We need to talk about our economies and how to deal with them!"

China pointed at America, "pay me back and problem fixed!"

"I would but I can't dude," America said smiling.

"YOU AN ASS!" China yelled.

America began laughing at China, so China started to yell insults at him. England sat reading a newspaper sipping his Earl Grey tea. He was reading a unusual story. France noticed.

"ah. England you seem rather interested in that paper. What is it your reading?"

" Listen to this," England said "'For over a month now small pets have gone missing all over the world. the where about these pets are unknown or the reason someone might take these pets."

America spoke "who cares dude? its just little animals. it would be different if it was people."

Japan, who normal just sat in the meeting rarely speaking noticed something. Since he was a master of reading moods America's mood was different from his normal self. He would have to ask America about it.

"America. I am surprised at your response to this." Japan said.

America smiled, "Really? Well sorry. Its just i would be more worried if it was people."

"well you bloody wanker we'll just see if this goes on for any longer than we will take action," England said.

Japan noticed America rub the back of his head,no, it was the neck. America seemed to pale at England's words. Something was wrong. Could America be? No, Japan thought. That would be impossible. So the meeting ened with no work done. The nations were getting thier things to go and Japan noticed America had a sicken expression on his face.

Japan approached him "uh. America, are you okay? You seem irr."

America smiled "i'm fine dude."

"But you behavior today was so strange," Japan said.

America laughed patting japan's head "Your over thinking it dude. Everything is fine."

America left laughing and japan sighed. America was lying, Something was wrong. But...what?


	2. act

A dog ran as a figure chased it. The dog tried attack it when it became cornered. The firure seemed human. But it had appendages that were inhuman. The dog lept to figure slashed with its claws. Thud.

Another meeting had come and the animals still vanished. England was telling the others why they need to take care of it and japan noticed America. America seemed sick again. Maybe all this talk of animals made him sick? Japan got up and sat next to America taking out a little bag.

"here," japan said, "it acient medicine for sick stomaches."

America smiled "dude. We've been over this. I'm fine."

japan put the medicine up "Very werr."

France laughed "Ohononon. Oh England are we not getting over worked with your little magic?"

England yelled "Its not! This could be really bad for all we know. Some cult could be doing this."

"Then let the cops handle it," America said.

Russia spoke up "I say we find cult ourselves and smash heads in,da?"

the other nations paled " ."

England sighed "I'll see what i an do. But I suggest we all try something on our own to catch the culprte."

France wrapped his arm around England "Wounderful idea."

England blush " off."

France let go "Fine maybe later?"

England blushed more and the others laughed. England yelled at France and the meeting turned into another usal meeting.

The meeting ended and France rubbed England's shoulders "this stress isn't good for you."

England groaned "I know. But this is more than some cult."

France was confused "What do you mean?"

England sighed "i think. We might have a demonic problem."

A nation stood easdropping to the conversation. "Shit. Their onto me."


	3. Japan's

The dark figure knelt on top of a building and spread out its sinister wings. A tail swished behind it. It looked down at the city searching for prey with glowing blue eyes.

Japan had decided to take England's advice and was setting up a traps. He had sevral nets set up that would trigger when certain spots in the yard were touched, a pitfall, and a leg snare. Japan entered his house and Poochi whinned rubbing Japan's legs.

Japan pet Poochi "Your worried that the what ever is doing this might get you. Its okay. These traps wirr stop it." Japan picked Poochi up "Lets go take a bath then go to bed."

Japan and Poochi sat in the bath tub and Japan washed Poochi's ears "America has been acting strange. Maybe that thief or whatever took a pet of his."

Poochi barked and Japan smiled "that must be it. Next time I see him I sharr give him something to help him feel better about it."

Japan finished washing off and got out drying Poochi then himself. Japan put on a dark blue kimono to sleep in and got his futon ready for bed. Japan lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

It was the middle in of the night when Japan heard a gunshot. Japan woke up sitting up "What was that?" Then one of his bells rang, it was a sign a trap had gone off! Japan Got up putting on sandals running out to see what it was.

Its short i know but the next chapater is going to be long.

Fanart for the story can be found on my DA account. Blackestfang.


	4. The thief

Before I start. Yes I'm ignoring time zones in this story. If you don't like that then you can stop reading but i don't think its something to worry about. It'll be a good story but to make it good we have to ignore time zones. -Blackfang11

Japan couldn't believe his eyes. A net had captured something. But what it was Japan couldn't believe. In the net was a man with black hair, horns, glowing blue eyes, glasses, pointed ears,No shirt, devil wings, one was bleeding on the top, tan pants, claws on his hands and feet, fangs and a forked tounge.

Japan backed up shaking "A. I. A."

The creature looked away from Japan.

Japan spoke " ?"

the beast sighed. "hey. Japan." The monster was America?! Japan slapped his cheeks to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't.

"America. What happened to you?! Your," Japan said.

America looked away, "I know."

Japan walked foreward, "here. I'll."

America yelled at him "Stop! Don't touch me!"

Japan ignored him pulling the net off him, "there."

America stood and Japan fell over. Japan looked up at america shaking. America's blacken hair seemed to shine in the moon light. Japan held his breath woundering what America was going to do. America turned away letting Japan see the demon tail. America spread his wings out like he was going to fly off but flinched reaching for his wounded wing.

Japan stood up "America. I can treat your wound."

America looked back at Japan then looked at his wing. After a moment america turned to him.

"okay," He said.

Japan helped America into his house and a trail of blood dripped from America's wound. Japan lied down some towls and America sat on them. Japan went into the restroom coming back with bandages, peroxide, and cotton balls. America sat behind America and America places one hand over the back of his neck, the same spot he had before.

Japan sighed "Can you stretch the wing out prease."

America did and Japan poured peroxide on a cotton ball dapping the wound. America let out a roar that sounded like something a monster in a movie would do. America covered his mouth with is other hand shaking after the roar. Japan cleaned up the blood and he saw that the wing had been grazed by a bullet. It must have been the gun he had heard before the bells went off. America must have fallen into the yard after being shot at.

Japan decided to speak, "America..What happened to you?"

America sat there shaking and Japan could see tears swelling in his eyes. Japan frowned. Whatever happened to America must have been bad.

"i don't know," America said quitely.

Japan leaned looked at him confused "What did you say?"

America almost yelled it "I DON'T KNOW!"

Japan was shocked, how could America not know how this happened to him. America was crying now.

"i.I don't know. I was working in the woods. My boss wanted me to cut some trees. I started hearing a voice and then a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I passed out and woke up to days later. I had a mark on my neck," America said. America moved his hand off his neck showing a mark that looked like a broken yin yang symbol, "I thought it was just a cool burius but then at night I kept hearing a voice. The voice told me to do things! It wanted me to kill. No eat! Eat humans! It wanted blood! I tried to ignore it then one night I turned into this!"

Japan was listened to the story amazed as he wrapped the wounded wing. He wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

America kept speaking, "so. I decided to..eat animals. It was the only way to get the voice to leave me alone. I tried raw steak but that didn't work. So I had to kill and eat little animals just to get it to stop. I'm so scared. I'm a killer. No matter how much I try the voice keeps telling me to consume." America held his head shaking " I can't be a hero. I can't stop it. I'm so scared. I wanted to make you guys not worry about the animals so you wouldn't find out. So..I said it was no deal. I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

Japan finished treating his wing and walked around America sitting in front of him. America looked at Japan crying. Japan put his hands on America's cheeks and smiled.

"Prease stop crying. I'rr herp you," Japan said.

America wipped his face, "Really?"

Japan nodded, "yes. And I wirr not terr the others about this. Your serect is safe with me."

America smiled wagging his tail "Thanks."

"but I have a question. When do you change into this?" Japan asked.

"at night," America answered, "I change only at night time."

Japan smiled "okay. Prease try to come here every night untir we can break this."

America became worried, " But what about my blood lust?!"

"reave that to me," Japan said.

America stood flapping his wing, "My wing feels better now. Thanks you Japan."

Japan nodded "It was nothing. You are my friend correct."

America smiled "yeah!" America went outside then flew off.

Japan put his hand on his chest blushing, he had felt something strange in his chest when he saw America cry and when he smiled. Japan sighed as he started to clean up it was probaly nothing.


	5. Love?

Japan had been helping America for almost a week and news of vanishing pets have stopped. The news said that whatever was doing it must have finished what it was doing. Japan was at a meeting with Italy and germany. While germany lectured italy Japan wasn't paying attention like he usally does. He was deep in thought about America. Ever since he started helping him almost everytime japan saw him he would get a stange feeling in his chest, and it wasn't just when they met at night. It was any time japan saw him. Maybe he should ask Italy or germany about it.

After they finished japan approached Italy "Itary. May i ask you something?"

Italy smiled "course you can Japan! Whats up?"

Japan held his chest blushing "as of latery we ever I see America my chest gets wierd. What do you think it is? Shourd I see a doctor?"

Italy was silent for a moment then laughed at Japan" VEEEE! Your funny Japan!"

Japan became flushtered "itary! I'm serious!"

italy poked japan's head "You are in love."

" ?!" japan said surpised, "With America?!"

Italy snapped "bingo! You've got a big crush on him I think."

Japan shook his head and crossed his arms "NO! Theres no way I could be!"

"You are. I know becasue I've had that feeling many twice in my life," italy said.

"Twice?" Japan asked.

"The first was wheni was a little kid. There was some one who would watch me do chores at Austia's and one day he had to leave and never came back," Italy said.

Japan was surprised. Italy had never told him about htat before. "What about the second time?"

italy laughed turning away "not telling you that one. You should tell America how you feel before its to late!" Italy than ran off.

Japan crossed his arms tilting his head, "To rate? What courd Itary be thinking. Does he know about America's curse?" Japan shook his head "Imposirbre." Japan looked at the time "Ah! The sun wirr be setting soon. I shourd get America's food then get home." So Japan went to a pet store buying sereval mice and went home. Japan felt bad for the mice but it was what had to be done. The sun went down and soon Japan heard America land in the back. Japan opened the door and America stood there in his cursed form wearing only his pants.

America smiled "hey."

Japan nodded " yes. Come in."

America walked in and noticed the box where the mice were "this my meal?"

Japan nodded "oh. Yes it is."

America opened the box "More mice? Really?"

"Yes, its all i can get with out seeming strange. Peore wirr think I have a snake since I buy mice," Japan explained.

America sighed picking one up "It okay. It keeps the voice silenet." America opened his mouth to et it when he noticed Japan watching him, "I thought you didn't want to see me eat?"

Japan sweatdropped "I'm curious."

America shurrged opening his mouth again, Japan saw that the top two teeth on the left and right corners and botton right and left corner were larger than the others. America bit the mouse taking off its the top half of its body. Blood splatter over America's face, body and some on the floor. America chewed and shallowed before taking another bite finishing the mouse and causing more blood to fall. Japan covered his mouth resisting the erge to vomit. America picked up another mouse eating it. When he finished America looked at the blood on his hands sad. Japan grabbed a towl and handed it to America. America wipped the blood off him and gave it back to him.

America sighed "I wish I could stop doing this."

Japan nodded as he walked out of the room to put the towl in the wash "as do I."

Japan put the towl in the wash and sighed, maybe Italy was right and he should tell America his feelings. Maybe Japan should hide it until the curse is broken.

America sat on a pillow resting his chin in his hands, he had fallen in love with Japan but knew that Japan would reget him because of his curse. If only he could tell him his feelings.


	6. Stress relief

England sat on France's bed in deep thought. The missing reports have stopped which was good but America and Japan seemed to be spending a lot of time together lately. His fairy friends had also been telling him to stay away from America. It was all so confusing. France came in and saw England thinking.

"england you seem so stressed! Its not healthy you know," Fraance said.

England sighed, "i can't help it. The misssing reports stopped but I know something is still wrong!"

Fance smiled "Then allow me to take the some stress off you."

France got onto the bed undoing England's pants and removing them. He then pulled off his underwear.

England sighed "Well. Since you've seem to started with out my permission you might as well."

France lifted England's penis and licked the tip of it. England let out a soft moan as France put the whole thing in his mouth. England put his hands on France's hair admiring how soft it was. Fance pulled back and licked it again. England took off his shirt throwing it to the ground.

"Its just that the fairies are all telling me to avoid America and the time he and Japan have been spending together is all so strange," England said.

France pushed England onto his back kissing his cheek "oui? And are you jelous of Japan for spending time with America?"

England blushed "NO! I got you git!"

france started removing his own pants " hehe. I was teasing you silly."

England crossed his arms "Well don't. I need to figure this out!"

France lifted England's penis up and slid his own underneth it and began to thrust. England clenched the sheets and moaned as france thrusted. When france stopped England sat up and kissed him.

"Thanks," he said.

Fance kissed him back "well of course. You seem less stressed now."

England sighed "For now. But I need to get back to figuring this whole thing out."

France lied on the bed "very well. That was stil great."

England got up getting dressed "It was."


	7. Name

It was another night for America and Japan, they were at Japan's trying to break the curse. Japan pured garlic water on America's curse mark but nothing happened.

America smiled "I guess its good I don't wear a shirt when I change."

Japan nodded "I suppose. But why do you do it?"

"When I first changed the transformation ripped my shirt, jacket, and shoes so i take them off before I change," America said.

Japan nodded "Okay."

America looked around "so what should we try next?"

"I' not sure," Japan said.

America smiled "well. How about we just relax tonight! We've ben working so hard and we could use one."

Japan was surprised. America wanted to take a break? If they did it would prolong the time America was cursed. Then again they weren't getting anywhere with thier work.

"okay," Japan said.

America crossed his arms "Dang."

"What?' Japan asked.

America shrugged "I was hoping you would smile. Your cute when you smile."

Japan started to blush, cute? He was cute? Could it be that America shared his felings?

"America do you-" America cut him off "Alfred."

Japan was confused "what?"

America smiled "Thats my real name. You can use it."

Japan was stunned. Nations were to never use or give thier real names. They had them to help them feel human. Alfred, it was an amazing name, Japan thought.

"kiku. I am Kiku," Japan said.

America smiled "kiku? Thats a cool name!"

Japan looked away blushing. The more he talked to America the more he wanted to confess his feelings.

Japan got up "mind if I go change into my house kimono real quick?" he had to get away from America for a couple minutes.

America blinked "okay. I don't care."

japan got up and started changed. He heard a loud thud. And America screaming.

Japan ran into the room where America was. America stood there, his glowing blue eyes blank. Japan shivered, something was wrong. Very wrong.


	8. Losing control

Japan backed up slowly, America had lost contorl of himself and he might end up killing him. America looked at Japan and growled. Japan flinched and before he knew it America had him on the ground. Japan started to push America trying to get him off, but it was no good. America leaned close moving Japan's kimono exposing his neck. Japan shivered as America opened his mouth and bit his neck. America let go and licked the new wound on Japan's neck.

" are you doing America?!" Japan asked.

America answered with a growl. America then started taring Japan's kimono off.

Japan screamed "STOP IT!" Jpan kneed America's stomach and America lets go. Japan got up and started to run away. Japan ran through his house trying to find something to stop America before he killed someone. America appeared behind Japan tackling him to the ground again. America removed japan's kimono and japan tried to get away but america's grip was tight. Japan shivered when he noticed America was naked now. Japan's eyes dialted as America ripped off his underwear making them both nude.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Japan said about to cry.

America licked Japan's cheek and wrapped his tail around Japan's leg to hold him still. America lifted japan's penis up and placed his own under it. He then violently thrust.

Japan cried out in pain "AH!"

America kept going and Japan gasped " . .it!"

Japan's words didn't reach America and America took one of his claws tracing it around Japan's tourso cutting it. Japan gasped in pain as America took advantage of him. Japan eventual became to over come with pain that he blacked out.

When Japan awoke the next day he was in his futon. He sat up and saw that he had a kimono that was lazly put on him and saw he was covered in scrathes. He held his pelves in pain. He remebered that America had lost control and raped him. But where was America. Japan got up and looked around

"America? Are you here?" Japan said.

No answer maybe America had left already, did he know what he did? Did he run away?

Elsewhere France answered his door "oui? AH!"

It was America, he was wearing one of Japan's kimonos and he looked sad.

"I need to see England," He said..

France nodded "okay. Come in."


	9. Please help

France led America into the living room where England had already prepared three cups of tea. England looked at America and sighed. America clenched his fists and sat down in a chair. France sat next to England.

England lifted his tea to his lips sipping it "It was you along wasn't America."

America spoke "yes. I'm the one behind the animal dissaprances."

England put his tea down "you didn't just make them vanish. You killed them and devoured them didn't you."

Ameria nodded "yes. I did."

france was sicken, America was not only killing animals but also eating them!? He would have vomied if it wasn't for the fact he was trying to just observe and not casue any problems.

England glared at America "So why are you coming out now. And why are you wearing one of Japan's kimonos?"

America was silente.

"well answer m," England said.

America whispered, "I did something really bad."

France was confused "how bad? Surly nothing could be worse than killing innocent animals."

America mummbled "i waen ahpan."

France looked at him confused, "Come again? I couldn't quite hear that."

America started shaking and crying some "i. I raped Japan."

France spit out the tea he was drinking and coughed "You did what?!"

America touched his curse mark, "I have this curse that makes me transform at night. I was able to keep control and just ate small animals so I didn't do anything to bad. But last night I lost control and blacked out. When came to my senses Japan was lying motionless, naked, covered in scratches and had cum on him. I relised that I had raped him, so i dressed him lying him down, then left."

France put his hands over his mouth "Thats dreadful."

"And you raped him becasue you are in love with him and when you lost control you couldn't hold yourself back," England said.

America was in tears "yes. I love him so much becasue he found out about my curse and wasn't scared! I was so scared but japan was brave and helped me. Over time I found that I was in love with him. I didn't think of all the wrong our countries have done to each other but we talked like we were normal humans. It was nice. And I FUCKED IT UP!"

England sighed "You told him your human name didn't you?"

America nodded "Yes. I felt like We had enough trust to say it. I told him mine and he told me his. It was such a beutiful name. When he told me his name my heart pounded. But then I lost it."

"And you've come here for advice on what you should do," England said.

America wipped his face, "yes. You have to know something."

England stood patting America's shoulder "I might be able to help but it means sacrifing something for awhile."

America closed his eyes "I know what I have to give. And I will."


	10. Speak to me

Japan got dressed in his normal clothes and looked in the mirror, you could see where he was wearing banages a little but Japan could just say he hurt himself in his garden. Japan held his pelves,it was still sore but it would be for awhile. Japan sighed this un meeting today he would have to talk with America about last night. When Japan arrived he sw America sitting looking at a book.

Japan approached him" America may I have a word with you?"

America closed his book and walked away from him. Japan became worried, America must know about what happened. Japan sat down and watched America before italy came up.

"hey japan. Whats up? Italy said.

Japan forced a smile "itary. Nothing much"

Italy noticed Japan watching America, "You haven't told him yet?"

Japan shook his head "no."

Italy smiled "You should! I bet he'll feel the same!"

Japan looked away "i courdn't."

italy noticed the bandages wrapped around Japan's neck "hey! What happened? Your hurt."

Japan held his neck "Oh I ferr down in my garden and ended up scrathed myself."

Italy just smiled "okay then. But you should talk to America already. Tell him you love him. Now I gotta go. Germany is a little mad at me right now."

"ITALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !" Germany sramed coming in with pink hair.

Italy started to run and germany chased him. Japan was confused about what that was about but right now talking to America about last night was more important.

When the meeting was over japan walked up to America again.

"America can we prease tark about last night," Japan asked.

America stood and walked away with out looking at him. Japan felt his heart sink, why was America ignoring him? Japan had to talk to him. He wanted to tell America he didn't blame him for raping him.

America sighed as he entered his house closing the door behind him. America went to his room falling into his bed and hugged his pillow crying.

"I'm so sorry Japan. I hurt you so badly. But your so kind you don't say anything about it. You didn't tell the others I'm a monster." America squezeed his pillow "I love you so much Japan."


	11. What I give

America looked up at the night sky in deep thought. How long had it been since he hurt Japan that night? It felt like years but it had only been three days. America wanted to talk to Japan about that night with Japan so much but England told him that he had to give up seeing, or speaking to Japan. America hated it, He loved Japan more than he ever felt about anything else but until he could at least know he would never loss control like that ever again. But not for himself he had to do it for Japan. Maybe if he could control it at will he could be a hero with this curse and protect the one he loved.

England came up behind America, " Ready?"

America nodded turning around, "yes."

England smiled "You were thinking of him again."

America sighed "yes. Thinking of him helps me get through this."

England glared "YOU NOW THATS DANGEROUS!"

America lowered his head, "I know."

"The reason you lost control that day is because you couldn't control your emotions! Your love for him caused you to do what you did. You need to learn how to control your emotions or you could harm him again. Or others," England yelled.

Tears swelled in America's eyes, it was true, all of it. He would never be able to be with Japan as long as he was cursed. Until the day came he could stop himself he would never be able to hold him the way he dreamed. He wouldn't be able to tell Japan his feelings. America shook his head, Japan wanted to talk to him and America knew it would be bad if he tried to. He would have to give up love, in order to protect his love.

America spread out his devil wings "okay England. Lets do this."

England transformed into an angel "okay." England attacked.


	12. I'll say it first

Japan took off his clothes and badages to check his wounds, they were closing up and healing nicly. Maybe once he was healed America would talk to sighed starting his bath water, if he told the others about America's curse, America could get hurt. They might even find out what America had done and lock him away forever. Japan couldn't let that happen. Japan had read tons of manga about love, and Japan couldn't help but feel that America was 'the one.' Japan sat in his tub looking at the mark on his leg from America's tail, he wanted to know why America had done that. Was is because he ws insane with the curse? Or was it something else? Something deeper.

Poochi barked outside the door and Japan got out and dressed. Japan noticed that Poochi had ran out of food and was hungy.

Japan smiled "okay. Rests go buy some more food."

Japan went out going into town with poochi by his side. Japan bought the food along with several other things he needed. As they walked home Japan walked looking up at the clouds trying to get his minds off things. Poochi stopped and started barking and growling at something.

"whats wrong poochi?" Japan asked looking at what was bothering Poochi, "oh!"

It was America, he was also looking at the clouds and seemed to be in deep thought. Japan clenched his fitsts, this might be his chance to finally talk to America.

Japan walked up "America."

America noticed Japan and turned away and started to walk but Japan grabbed his hand, "America. I've been trying to tark to you for a couple days now. Why are you avoiding me?"

America didn't answer and Japan started yelling, "If your avoiding me because of what happened I don't brame you! I understand you tost yourserf that night. So prease trak to me."

America began shaking, he looked at Japan with teary eyes, " . I'm sorry. I can't see you anymore. just leave me alone."

Japan let go of America's hand and almost started to cry, "you. Don't want to b.i mean see me?"

America shook his head "Yes. Now please don't talk to me anymore."

Japan slapped America as hard as he could "YOU FUCKING BAKA!"

America was stunned and held where japan had slapped him "Japan?"

Japan started yalling and crying, " I can't believe this! I just want to help you and now your pushing me away! I'm just going to say something then I promise to never talk to you ever again. I LOVE YOU!"

Japan then started to run away leaving America standing there.

America started to cry, "Fuck. Kiku I love you too."

Japan arrived at home falling to his knees crying, He had finally told America his feeling but Italy was right. He was to late, his chance to be with the one he loved was gone.

With America, he walked into his house and punched a wall, Japan loved him, and he had to reject it.

That night Japan had a thought, maybe if he went to to where America had been cursed he could get America's cursed removed, or at least get clues on how to fix it. Even if America would never talk to him again, japan still loved him.


	13. Forest

Japan arrived in the forest that America had been curshed in. The forest was so beutiful, the trees were a lovly shade of green, all kinds of flowers were in bloom, it was such a nice place. Japan felt it was such a shame that America's boss wanted to cut it down. Japan walked around trying to find something when he came acrossed the area that America had been working on. Several trees lied on the ground withering and a giant tree had several cuts on it. Japan put his hands on the big tree looking around. He saw animals were looking at him, this tree was important to them.

Japan spoke " Exuce me. But can you tell me something?"

" I can," said a voice.

Japan was about to turn when he felt weak, his knees gave in and his eyes became heavy. What was happening to him? Japan tried to stay awak but fainted. When he came to he was in a dark room, he tried to rub his head but his arms were tied against his torso with vines. Japan sat up looking around, the room was small with several things carved onto the walls and ceiling.

"Is anyone here?" Japan said.

"I am," Said the voice. A man came out, he was a young man with black hair, grey eyes, and dress in a robe, "my name is Forest. I am the protecter of this place."

Japan thought for a minute than glared "Are you the one who cursed America?"

Forest smiled, "yes. He tried to destroy our home, and our scared tree. He had to be punished."

Japan was getting annoyed "So you turned hin ito a killer?"

Forest giggled "Well yes, so he can make others pay for trying to destroy this place."

Japan yelled "THATS AWEFUL! How courd you! It wasn't his fault! Brame his boss!"

Forest slapped japan, "Watch your mouth!"

Japan glared, "ret America go. Take away his curse."

Forest lift up Japan's chin "no. He is being punished. And so are you."

"What did I do?' Japan asked.

"You touched the scared tree. I won't curse you but you will never leave here," Forset said into Japan's ear.

Japan shook "what? What are you gioing to do?"

Forest rubbed Japan's cheek " your so cute. I think I can have some fun."

Japan knew what he meant, this was bad.


	14. Danger Danger!

America sat at another meeting with his head on he desk,depressed. Ever since he learned that japan loved him hes been upset, and even worse ever since then he hasn't seen him at all. Japan didn't even come to the meeting, he must have been trying to keep his promise of staying away from him.

Italy came up to America "hey America?"

America looked up "What?"

Italy panicked "Ah! I was woundering if you know where Japan is. He wasn't at the axis meeting the other day and we all got worried."

America sat up "What? He wasn't at the meeting?"

italy shook his head, "No. I was woundering if you knew cause he loves you." Italy relised what he said "Ah! I wasn't suppose to say that!"

America faintly smiled "Its okay. He told me."

Italy smiled "Good!"

America "no. Not good."

"you didn't feel the same?" Italy asked.

"No. I also Love him," America said.

"Then he must be sick!" Italy said.

America clenched his fists "no. I said something bad."

Italy was confused " But you said you loved him didn't you?"

America shook his head, "No. I told him I never wanted to see him again."

Italy flicked America's nose "Bad!"

America held his nose "What was that for?!"

italy pointed to the door "Go say your sorry to Japan! Or i'll ask germany to start a war with you!"

America was confused but got up "okay. I guess I should go."

America was leaving when England walked up and whispered "If anything goes wrong leave and come find me. Your getting better but not quite yet all the way there."

America nodded "yes."

America left and went to Japan's, he knocked and there was no answer. America tried to open the door and it opened. America walked in looking around he found a note and read it. His eyes dialted at what it said.

' Going to help a friend with a special problem, be back soon -Japan'

America crappled the paper "Japan. You went there didn't you?"

America ran out going to where the forest was, Japan was in danger.


	15. looking

Japan sat on a bed of leaves his wrists were bound above his head tied to to the ceiling by vines. He had lost track of how long had passsed since he was captured, How many times had Forest used him for his own sick pleasures? Japan had given up on getting free he sat thee nude and burised. Forest had taken advatage of him again and Japan ast there watching as Forest got redressed. Forest licked Japan's cheek laughing some. Japan looked away and Forest hit him then left.

Japan tried to stand but fell back down in pain, Forest had made sure Japan couldn't fight by cursing his legs. Japan sighed maybe he shouldn't have probably making everyone worry about him. If only he had never agreed to help America, none of this would happened. Japan would have slapped himself if he could move, What was he thinking?! The time he spent with America trying to break the curse was the greatest thing to ever happen to him since he was born! Japan clenched his fists, he would have to find a way to save himself.

America removed his shirt and shoes as the sun set and in a quick motion he had transformed into his cursed form. America started flying and searched the forest for Japan. He called out both his country name and his real name hoping to find him. America landed near the tree that he had been cutting when he was cursed. He looked at the tree and growledhe smelled something rotten. Not as in it was decaying but evil. America turned as Forest appeared behind him.

"You," America snarled.

Forset smiled "hello again."

(A.N: SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT! Next chapter your gonna have a feels attack btw. So you might wanna get reay. I'm not going to be nice about the feels.)


	16. Make him pay

America pointed at Forest "What do you want?"

Forest smiled "I heard you and decided to come vist my little creation."

America lifted his tail up gowling "I'll kill you for what you did. I hurt someone I care for becasue of you!"

Forest smiled "care for?"

America turned away "yes. I love him very much and you made me hurt him. But then again its because of this damn curse I was able to fall for him."

Forest chuckled "See. I knew this curse would do good."

"Aside from that one good thing I caused to much harm," America said.

Forest thought for a oment "This person. He wouldn't happen to be some what short, Short black hair, amber eyes, can't say his ls now is he?"

America's eyes dialted "What did you do?!"

Forest licked his fingre "Don't worry I'm gental with him. Hes very nice."

America snarled "YOU ASS! Where is he?!"

Forest vanished "You'll have to find him."

America clenched his fists "BASTARD!"

America started flying around the forest looking for where Japan was. He would make that bastard Forest pay for hurting him! America searched until the sun started to rise and he turned back to normal. America feel to his knees, he couldn't find him. He would have to ask for help. America threw his head back and screamed for Japan as tear rolled down his cheeks.

Japan had heard it faintly and yelled "AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!"

Forest kicked Japan "No talking."

Japan flinched in pain but then yelled again. He had to get America to hear him. The more he yelled the more Forest beat him. No matter how much it hurt Japan kept screaming,calling for America.

Forest raised his fist "I SAID SILENCE!" Forest punched Japan on the back of his neck and Japan's eyes rolled back and he went limp.

Forest poked him "Hmm? Did you die? Ah well."

America had heard the calls and was running to where they were coming from and when they stopped he stopped. He shook, why did Japan stop calling? Something must have happened. America put his hands over his face and cried, this was all his fault. He should have never asked Japan for help, then maybe he wouldn't have to be in this mess. America made his hands into fists, Forest was DEAD, he would rip him apart for hurting Japan. He would use this stupid curse to save Japan.

America took out his cell phone and saw that he had some bars so he called England.

"hello?" England said.

America sighed "I need you here. I'm in that forest where I was cursed. Come quickly."

"Okay?" England said.

After an hour England arrived "Whats wrong America you seemed worryied on the phone."

"The guy that cursed me has Japan. I have to save him," America said.

England glared "Its because you told him your feeling didn't you!"

America shook his head, "No. He told me his feelings. England. Japan loves me! And He came here to try and fix this curse even though I told him not to."

America lowered his head "i wanna try that 'envoction' thing," America said.

England "so thats why you wanted me. You wanted to activate your cursed form and save him."

America stood there his faciacl expression was England's answer.

England nodded "Okay. If you lose it I'll stop you and then I'll get japan out of here."

America smiled "Thank you."

England stepped back and America focused and transformed into his devil form.

America started to head towards where the calls were fallowed by England. America would save japan even if it meant he might never break his curse, all that mattered was Japan's safty!

They arrived at a cave and America growled "hes in here."

they both entered and found japan unconuiuss and hurt.

America ran up to Japan undoing his bindings "JAPAN!?"

Japan fell into America's chest un responsive. America hugged him crying. England noticed the small curse on Japan's legs and undid it.

"Well seems like you heard his screaming. And it also seems you've figured out how to transform during the day.

America turned Japan onto his back and lied him down in the leaves, he brushed his hand through his hair. Then stood up turning to Forest, his eyes glowing darker.

"Your going to pay for this. England protect Japan," America said.

England nodded turing into and angel "okay. Make this wanker pay America."

America charged Forest "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	17. Aurthor note

Blackfang11 here with a special message for the readers of the sory. First I'm glad you are all enjoying this. This is the first take of yaoi writing I've ever done. Second is that these fast updates are going to stop. Because one, School is starting again here soon and I can't use the computer monday-thursday. And two I've hit writer block. I know the next chapter we'll be seeing America face off against Forest. So now you'll see what England and America were doing in training. So this will be hard for me to write because I want an epic battle so yeah! Epic fighting. I might hold a contest on my . i'm blackestfang.


	18. America vs Forest

America rammed Forest out of the cave and looked at japan before rushing after forest. Forest tried to run back to the cave but america grabbed him throwing him deep into the forest. America flew after him and Forest was lying on his back getting up. So America held Forest down and slashed his chest. Forest smiled and got an arm free grabbing America by one of his horns shoving him face first in the dirt. Forest got up and stomped on America's head as hard as he could. America smacked Forest's leg with his tail and got up.

Forest smiled "You're pretty good."

America growled lifting his wings "Shut up."

"Are you mad that I played with your doll?" Forest said.

America roared "I SAID SHUT UP!"

America attacked and Forest jumped over him.

"His skin was so soft and pale, shiny black hair, amber eyes that were dullish in color. japan was it? hes such a gem," Forest said.

America turned and bared his teeth, "You better not try anything."

Forest wagged a finger "maybe I'll go back and 'play' with him before we continue this."

America flew into the air and came down on Forest "BASTARD!"

Forest got away "Hmm. What to do? What to do?"

America stooped inches from the ground and went back at Forest. America would make sure he died! Forest caught the attack sliding back a few feet.

Forest smiled "when I finish I'll go kill that other man and rape japan again."

America let go and flew towards the cave and landed at the enterance yelling in.

"ENGLAND! GET JAPAN AND GET AWAY FROM THE FOREST! NOW!" America said.

England was wrapping leaves around Japan's wounds trying to help them when he heard America. So he picked Japan up and flew out of the cave as Forest appeared coming after them. America grabbed Forest throwing him back to the earth as England escaped with Japan.

America floated there for a moment as England and Japan faded from view, "Thank god." He looked down as Forest stood smiling, America spread out his wings, "NOW FOR YOU FUCKER!"

America came rushing down and slashed at Forest who jumped to the side dodging. America growled charging again. Forest jumped above America stomping America on the back making America fall. America was getting up when Forest grabbed his tail and threw him. America coughed up blood as he landed on the side of a rock formation. America got to the ground shaking, his wounds hurt but if he was to lose here then Forest would hunt down and harm Japan! America wouldn't let that happen.

Forest walked up, "Give up. I've won."

America got ready, "no. I plan to use this curse to beat you!"

Forest smiled "And then? Do you think your curse will be lifted when I die?"

"What do you mean?" America asked.

Forest laughed ," THAT CURSE WILL NEVER BREAK! AS LONG AS HUMANS HAVE GREED YOU WILL SUFFER!"

America smiled, "i don't care about that anymore."

Forest was confused, "What do you mean fool?"

"This curse is like a blessing," America said smiling.

Forest sneered, "Your insane."

America shook his head, "no, it because f this curse that I was able to discover my feelings for Japan. If you hadn't did this to me I would never know this happiness of loving him." America flipped him off, "So thanks fuck face."

Forest lost his tempure.


	19. make like a tree

Forest came at America and America flapped his wings going into the air avoiding the attack. Forest hit the rocks and they started falling, Forest used the rocks to jump up to America hitting him hard, sending him flying to the ground. America got up and saw he was near the big tree. he look at the tree and saw a rabbit sniffing the base of the the tree then scratch its ear. America smiled, the rabbit reminded him of Japan but then Forest appeared and killed the rabbit.

America yelled, "THE HELL!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Forest smiled, "No one touches this tree."

"Thats no reason to kill a innocent animal!" America said.

"Its plenty reason for me. 'Servile of the fittest' as they say," Forest smirked.

Then it hit America, what the tree really was.

America pointed at Forest," The tree. its more than a tree. Its your life isn't it."

Forest flinched then answered, "Maybe."

America smiled, "You flinched. I'm right. So all I have to do is knock down that tree and i win."

Forest attacked, "YOU WON'T HAVE A CHANCE!"

America dodged and dashed for the tree, he found where he had already cut it and started slashing making the cut bigger. Forest charged America and America dodged. In his rage Forest was getting sloppy, this was America's chance to win. America went to the other side of the tree slashing it and the tree began to wobble, one more good hit and the tree would fall. America backed up and Forest tried to get to America but he was late. America hit the tree as hard as he could and the tree swayed the fell.

Forest screamed, "NO!"

America landed and glared, "Its over."

Forest started fading, "You think this is over?! No. I planted a seed and I will come back when it sprouts."

"Then when that time comes I'll make sure i'm ready," America said as Forest vanished.

America changed back into his human form, "I..win." America fell face first in the dirt as he blacked out he smiled, Japan would be okay, thats all that mattered now. America then blacked out.


	20. hospitalized

After England had gotten Japan away from the forest he had taken him to a hospital for treatment. The doctors said his wounds were not to bad. However the base of his neck had been hit hard enough to damage the nerves and Japan might not wake up. Two weeks had passed since then. Japan lied in the hospital bed with several tubes in him, and an oxygen mask to help him breath. The only noise and sign that any life was in the room was the heart monitor beeping. Everyday japan would have visitors, some days the Asian countries would come in, other days was the Axis. He received guests from all over the world,all..but America. It was a normal day, Japan lied in the bed motionless and sleeping. The door opened and entered Germany and Italy wearing suits. Italy held a vase of flowers and put it next to Japan's bed and Germany sat in a chair next to the bed.

Italy looked at Germany, " I hope Japan wakes up."

Germany sighed, "the doctors said his chances were low."

"ve~. But I want to make-a pasta with Japan again!" Italy wined.

Germany sighed, "I'm aware. But nothing can be done."

Italy frowned, "Can't we use some medicine to make his nerves better?"

germany shook his head, "Its not that easy."

Italy sighed sitting down, "ve~."

they sat there for hours watching their ally lie there. Every so often Italy would get up and mess with something in the room and germany would yell at him. Soon it was time to leave and Japan had not awaken.

germany stood and saluted, "See you later japan."

Italy grabbed Japan's hand, "get well soon okay! so we can have fun!"

Germany turned, "Lets go Italy."

Italy felt something, "AH! GERMANY!"

Germany shushed him, "Were in a hospital! keep it down."

Italy spoke again, "But Germany!"

Germany shushed him again, "Lower your voice!"

"uh."

Italy smiled, " I THINK HES WAKING UP!"

Germany came up, "What!? And Italy quite."

japan stirred a bit and opened his eyes a little closing them again, doing this several times before fully opening his eyes.

"Where? Am I?" He said weakly.

Italy smiled, "Your awake."

Germany smiled, "In a hospital. Apparently some one had abducted you and hurt the nerves in your neck. You've been here for two weeks."

Japan then remembered, Forest had captured him and America was calling his name when Forest knocked him out. But two weeks?! What happened with Forest? Where was America? Japan tried to move but a wave of pain stopped him.

Germany sighed, "take it easy."

Italy smiled, "yeah. We'll tell the others your okay! Everyone visited you while you were here."

Germany nodded, "Well all but America."

Japan was disappointed, everyone came but America? Did America not care? Why didn't America come see him!? Japan was about to ask why only America didn't visit when another wave of pain knocked Japan back out. Italy and Germany smiled leaving Japan to rest. The next week Japan was released from the hospital.


	21. Not to blame

Japan sat in the U.N meeting searching the room for America. America was late to the meeting and was hoping to thank him, for saving 'hi'. It was an hour into the meeting when America finally arrived. America took his seat and Germany yelled at him for being late and America laughed at him. When the meeting ended Japan approached America.

"America." Japan said.

America turned and smiled faintly, "oh. Japan. your okay."

Japan nodded, "You saved me and I have to thank you for it."

America shrugged, "It was my fault to begin with. You wanted to break my curse and you got hurt."

"But I wanted to herp!" Japan said, "But what happened to Forest? Did you beat him?"

"Yeah," america said, "I won."

Japan smiled, "That means your curse is broken right?"

America shook his head showing Japan the mark was still there. Japan saddened, It didn't work. Beating the one who cursed him failed.

Japan teared up, "I sorry. I tried to help but I." Japan cvered his face crying, "I'M SORRY!"

America sighed and hugged Japan, "No. Its not."

Japan blushed, "America?!"

America let go fliking his nose, "The hero hates to see civilians cry. Cursed or not. I am a hero!" America than ran off bosting.

Japan sighed and smiled, He found him self falling more in love with that America every day.


	22. Beach

Italy had begged and pleaded with the other nations for days to go do something fun. Eventually they decided to let him so that he would shut up. So today all the nations were at the beach, some were in the water and others had started a game of volleyball, others sat in the sun tanning. Japan sat under a sun umbrella wearing a white tanks top and red shorts, he didn't feel right if he took off his tank top and since his injuries were still a bit sore playing might hurt them more. japan had brought several mangas to read so he sat there happily reading. America walked up with his beach towel under one arm and a bag full of things in the other. He was dressed in just his swimming trunks which were the american flag.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" America asked.

Japan buried his face in his manga, "Sure."

America lied down his towel which was white with the word 'hero' in black letters and a gold star on it next to Japan's which was the Japanese flag. America sat down and took out some sun block putting it on. he looked at Japan and read the title of the manga out loud.

"Descents of Darkness? Whats it about?" America asked.

japan closed the book, "nothing.!."

America smiled, "Okay then." America went back into his bag taking out some boxes.

japan looked at the boxes puzzled, "What are those?"

America whispered, "Mice."

Japan didn't ask any more questions about that. America stood and looked at Japan, "japan. Can you meet me in the woods later? I need to talk to you."

"We can tark now," japan said.

America sighed, "not about this." America than ran off joining the game of volleyball. Japan opened his manga back up, was it about the curse? Or maybe what Forest did to him?

Italy soon came up grabbing Japan's arm and dragging him, "Come on!"

japan tossed his manga back to his towel then asked, "Where are we going?!"

Italy smiled, "Were gonna play a super fun game!"

Japan sweat-dropped, "But Itary. I'm stirr hurt. I can't pray."

Italy cheered, "then you can be ref!"

Italy let go and Japan looked at the people who were playing. America, England, China, Germany, Romano, Spain, Russia, and Canada.

Italy pointed to Japan, "Japan is going to be the ref!"

Romano, "But what the fuck are we playing?!"

Italy snapped, "I talked with germany and we decided a game of capture the flag with water guns would be fun!"

Germany set down a bag full of red water guns and green water guns, "These are the rules. One Capture the flag to win. Two you can fill your gun up only twice. Three to get out you run out of water with no refills left or you are hit with water in the chest, the heart only if you are hit in the chest but its not where the heart is your still in. four you can use any tactics you want to get the other teams flag. And lastly Japan, the ref must clear you in order to refill."

the others nodded understanding the rules. they split into teams of five. team red was Germany, Italy, Spain, China, and France. Green was America, Russia, Canada, Romano, and England. They played seven games before it started getting dark. The winning team was green. the nations all started going home one by one. Some stayed and started making a campfire. japan packed his stuff going into the woods, it was dark by the time he got there so America would be in his cursed form. When America arrived he wasn't transformed and that caught japan off guard.

"You said you were stirr cursed," Japan said.

"I am. But I've been practicing. I can resist transform transformation until 10:45, thats my limit," America said.

"well what did you want to tark about?" japan asked.

America looked away, "Its. Gonna be strange."

japan sighed, "Forest? Yes, He did rape me several times. But its not you fault like I said. Its my own."

America clenched his fists, "Thats. Not what I want to talk about."

japan smiled, "Then what is it? Whats the matter?"

America didn't answer. japan asked again, "Alfred, whats bugging you? What did you want to tell me?"

America looked at Japan," Kiku. I need to ask something. Its VERY important."

Japan smiled, "If its about the curse and the events its caused I still don't blame you. And I've kept my promise of not telling the others."

America grabbed Japan's hands and held them to his chest, "Will you marry me?"


	23. responses

japan pulled his hands away from America stunned, this was so sudden! America wanted to marry him!? japan didn't know if he should be happy or what.

America sighed, "please Kiku. I love you and I want to be with you."

Japan looked away blushing, " Arfred. This is."

America grabbed Japan's hand's again, "PLEASE! I love you so much! I know its sudden but I truly mean it!"

America kissed japan's cheek, " Kiku. I love you."

japan pushed America away, "WAIT A MOMENT! AMERICA!"

America sighed, "Its a no then."

japan shook his head, "Prease. Its not a no, But..Can you give me sometime to think about it? This is a life changing question."

America smiled, "Yeah. I'll always wait. yake as long as you need."

America turned to leave and started walking away.

japan sighed and America spoke, "Kiku."

japan answered, "yes?"

America didn't turn back to Japan but said, "people say that they have a guardian angel protecting them. Right?"

japan nodded, "yes. thats the saying."

"I don't want you to say that," America said.

"Why not?" japan asked.

America transformed into his cursed form, "You are to say. 'I have a guardian devil' because i will protect you even if you say no." America flew off after that.

Japan put his hands over his heart, "What shourd I do?"


	24. Words

japan didn't know what to do. He was at the U.N. and America was there acting like nothing had happened! japan clenched his fists, America being like that stressed him out. Japan went to get a glass of water when England walked up to him.

"he asked didn't he," England said.

"What do you mean Engrand?" Japan asked.

"America. He asked to Marry you didn't he," England said.

Japan blushed caught off guard but answered, "yes. He did ask me."

England crossed his arms, "Did you answer?"

Japan shook his head, "Not yet. I wanted to think it over."

England sighed, "And. what are you thinking?"

"Thats personr Engrand. I can't answer that," Japan said.

England grabbed Japan's arm, "ANSWER ME!"

Japan flinched, England's grip was tight, "I said I don't want to answer!"

England squeezed, "Its for your sake as well as his that I know."

Japan bit his lip, "Engrand that hurts!"

England got close to Japan's face, " Japan. you need to say 'no' to America."

japan was shocked, "WHAT?!

England nodded, "Hes getting better but his emotions can still cause him to lose control again. And if that happens he won't rape you this time, he might kill you!"

Japan pulled away from England, "I trust America with my life. We won't lose contor and hurt me. I know it. But stirr I need to think of my answer and this tark is not going to affect my decision!" Japan then stormed off angry, How could England tell him that!

England sighed and France came up to him kissing his ear, "He didn't listen did he?"

"No, he didn't," England said.

France kissed him, "Then we pray for his safety." England nodded and kissed back.


	25. nightmare vanish

Japan tossed and turned in his sleep having a nightmare. Actually it was more of a memory it was when Forest had first captured him. Japan struggled in his bindings as forest kissed hisear and started ripping off Japan's shirt.

" RET ME GO!," Japan yelled.

Forest out his fingres in Japan's mouth, "shh. My little pet. I promise I'll try to make it not to painful."

Japan bit his fingres and forest pulled them out then slapped japan, "THAT HURT!"

japan glared, "Ret me go."

Forest pushed japan onto his stomach and licked his neck, "So rude and soft. Your interesting."

Japan flinched blushing, "urg."

Forest started removing Japan's pants and underwear, "oh. What a cute ass."

Japan shivered as tears swelled in his eyes, "stop," He moaned.

Forest used on hand to hold japan ass up and with the other held Japan's penis stoking it with his thumb.

Japan moaned, "Stop. PREASE!"

* * *

Forest smiled, "Just relax and leave things to me."

Japan o[ened his eyes sweating and gasping for air, it was a dream but the pain felt real. It was so bad.

"your up."

Japan looked over and it was America in his cursed form sitting next to him.

Japan sat up, "America? Why are you here?"

"I came to protect you of course. I got thirsty and came in to get some water and I saw you were tossing in turing in you sleep. Where you having a night mare?"

"yeah. It was more have a bad memory," Japan answered.

"What kind of memory?" America asked.

Japan was silent but answered after a minute, "forest."

America sighed, "Sorry. You must no want to talk about it."

" America, thank you," Japan said.

America stood up, "Well, I'll go now."

japan nodded, "uh. Yes."

America kissed japan's forehead, "Sweet dreams lovely Kiku."

japan blushed as America walked out. Japan put his hands on his chest lying back down. He felt better now. Now that he knew America was here to keep him safe.

Japan reached down uder his covers and into his underpants grabbing his penis and rubbed it, "Ah. America."


	26. yes or no

America was relaxing watching tv at his house. He was so tired from always protecting Japan and he needed to rest even for a bit. He hoped japan would answer him soon, but he promised himself and japan that he would wait. Since they were nations he had as long as he had to. America stretched out on his couch yawning, maybe he would take a nap, he was always tired from staying up all night all the time. America started to dooze off when the bell rang. America got up and answered the door rubbing his eye.

"mm, hello?" America said.

It was Japan, he bowed and said, "Herro America."

America was surprised, "japan!?"

"Did I come at a bad time? I can reave and come back, " Japan said standing up right.

America shook his head, "NO! COME IN!"

America let japan in and Japan looked around and sweatdropped, "When did you rast crean?"

America rubbed the back of his head,"umm. A month I think."

Japan sighed,"Its a complete mess!"

"I never really have the time," America said.

Japan crosed his arms, "Where is your creaning stuff?"

America backed up, "WHAT!?"

Japan asked again, "where is it? We are going to crean this house!"

America sighed, "umm. Okay."

So they worked for hours until the house was clean. When they finished it was about five o clock. America sat on the couch and sighed.

"You really worked me," America said.

Japan sat next to him, "werr it needed to get done."

"But its my house! I'll have it how I want!" America said.

Japan sighed," Well you need to remeber to take care of yourserf not just me."

America chuckled, "I guess you got a point."

they sat there in silent for thirty minutes when japan broke the silence.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

"what?" America asked.

"I came over to give you your answer," Japan said.

America looked at him, "You have one?"

japan nodded, "Umm. Yes. It was really hard."

"I understand. So what is it?" America said.

Japan was silent for a minute then took a deep breath an spoke, "yes."

America was shocked," WHAT!?"

japan blushed, "I. I wirr marry you."

America smiled, "japan. I'm so happy. It means alot to me that you said yes."

Japan nodded, "Yeah. I had to think alot of things through but I decided when you were watching over me a couple nights ago to keep me safe. I knew then that I truly loved you. I-"

before Japan could finish America kissed him gently on the lips, " Japan. I promise that with me. You'll always be safe."

Japan smiled" I know that," he kissed America back wrapping his arms around his neck.


	27. Ceremony

Japan got dressed into his army clothes, today was the day of his marriage to America. He didn't fell the need to dress up to much since it was just some other nations attending. there was a knock at his door and he answered it. It was France, Italy and China.

france gasped when he saw Japan's choose in clothes, "YOUR WEARING THAT! ON THIS DAY!?"

japan looked at himself, "Its formar so I don't see a probrem."

France shook his head, "YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED! MARe!IED! You must wear something appropte!"

Italy and china nodded in agreement. Japan crossed his arms, "My crothes are fine."

France grabbed one of Japan's arms and China got the other arm and dragged him back into the room followed by Italy who closed the door. germany had come to check on them after awhile but when he was about to answer the door he heard.

"FRANCE! STOP THAT!" Japan's voice.

"Stay still, you are only making this harder," france.

"AIYA! YOU KICKEd ME JAPAN!" China.

"vee. this isn't going well," Italy.

Germany just backed away from the door not wanting to know what was going on.

Meanwhile America was already standing ready at the altar. He was dress in a black tux, a red bow tie, white shirt white gloves, and had a pink coursas on the left of his tux. Behind him was Canada as best man and priest was Prussia because he had insisted that 'the awesome prussia,' should lead the ceremony to make it 'awesome.'

America sighed, "hes five minutes late."

Canada smiled, "Relax,eh. I'm sure everything is fine."

then Austria began to play 'march of the bride,' on his piano and everyone looked to the end of the aile and America started blushing.

Japan was wearing a white kimono that when to his ankles with a gold collor, a braclet, slippers, and a blue ribbon wrapped around his waist. he walked with China followed by Italy. They got to the altar and Italy sat down.

America smiled, "you look so cute."

japan blushed, "I was forced to wear this."

America chuckled, "Still looks cute."

Prussia started the ceremony but the entire time he would often start ranting about himself and germany had to come up and hit other than that one thing everything was fine. At the reception England got drunk so France had to take him home so he wouldn't ruin anything.

America looked at japan, "Your outfit. Its based on thefour charms of marriage isn't it?"

Japan nodded, "This is an old kimono, France bought these srippers, Itary brought a brue ribbon and China is retting me borrow."

America kissed japan, "Well. Its so nice. Almost as much as you."

japan looked at the flower on America's shirt, "Its suppose to be a Sakura flower isn't it?"

America smiled, "yeah. I couldn't get one so I found one with the same color."

Japan smiled, "I rike it."

America hugged Japan, "DANG YOUR SOOO CUUTE!"

Soon the reception ended and the nations went home. America and Japan went back to Japan's.


	28. That night

America sat on Japan's futon and removed the tux and his shirt so he was just in his pants. Japan stood with his back to America undoing the ribbon and removing the kimono. America noticed two large burn scars on Japan that he had never seen was on his lower right back and the other closer to the left shoulder.

"Kiku. Those scars," America said.

japan looked back, "yes. These are from Hiroshima and Nagosaki."

America got up kissing the one close to his shoulders, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it. I was made to."

Japan smiled, "But after the war you herped buird a new,better! Goverment for me! It saved me."

America nudged Japan's neck, "And yet I can't take care of my own goverment."

japan turned around putting one hand on America's chest and holding the other, "We'll find a way to fix that one day then."

America smiled, "Okay. If you say so."

They went back over to the futon and kissed as Japan lied down and America leaned over him. Japan reached pulling down America's pants and boxers. America sat up a bit finishing removing them and then help Japanj remove his own boxers. Japan blushed as Americakissed the tip of his penis. and then put one hand next to japan's head and lifted one of japan's leg with the then began thrusting his penis under Japan's. Japan moaned and clenched the covers of the futon.  
America smiled and watched as japan cummed. America stopped for a moment and wipped some of it up and licked it.

"Its sweet," He said.

Japan looked at America blushing," It is?"

America wipped his hand, "just like you. actually here." America rubbed his own penis until he cummed in his hand the moved it towards japan's mouth, "here. taste mine and tell me how it is."

Japan opened his mouth and America put some in and Japan shallowed it, "Its spicy, but sweet. Like you are."

America chuckled, "Now your stealing my words uh?"

Japan laughed slightly, "I suppose I am. But its true."

America kissed Japan's neck and pinched on of Japan's nipples, japan yelped and America grinned and Japan frowned so America rubbed the back of his head. Japan then got on his stomach and America kissed the other burn adjusting himself before thrusting into Japan. Japan clenched the blankets and moaned happily.

Soon they were both to tired and lied next to each other falling asleep after one last kiss.


	29. Warning

Japan woke up the next day with America's arms wrapped around him, america was still asleep. Japan got up but America held on so America put his hand on America's face trying to push him off.

"nooo," America whined half asleep.

Japan smiled, "prease get off." After a minute America let go curling up in the futon.

japan chuckled at his new husband's laziness then went to make breakfast.

Elsewhere Italy walked with Germany down the street, "I'm hungry!"

Germany rolled his eyes, "your always hungry."

"Germany, Italy, We need to talk," Said a British voice from behind.

Italy hid behind Germany, "HIDE ME! ITS ENGLAND!"

England and France were standing there and England spoke, "Its about America and Japan."

Italy peeked out, "ve? They seem happy together."

"Its not about their happiness together. We need to warn you," France said.

"warn us?" Asked Germany," about what?"

"Can we go some where private?" England said.

"Fine," Germany said, "Lets go to my house."

So they all went to Germany's and sat in the living room.

"What do you want?" Germany asked.

"Whats so bad that you have to warn us?" Italy asked

England sighed, "America is unstable. He could snap at any point of time and harm Japan."

Germany put his hands on the table, "What do you mean?"

"America is, well. Hes been unwell for a while and his sanity is very unstable. While being with Japan seems to keep him stable, he could also snap at anytime."

Germany stood, "IF THATS TRUE WE NEED TO SEPARATE THEM!"

France stood, "please calm down!"

"I was just warning. Keep an eye out if Japan gets any injuries okay. let us take care of it." England said getting up. he looked at France, "Lets go." So they both left.

Germany was pissed and Italy looked at Germany, "Will Japan be okay?"

Germany clenched his fists, "if America hurts our alley. We will end him."


	30. Return

America was going to be out all day so Japan was working on cleaning his house which he hadn't had time for in awhile. Japan was sweeping up fallen leaves that had made their way inside because America forgot to close the door open...Again. Japan could hear Poochi barking at something but he wasn't worried until he heard a yelp and the barking stopped.

"Poochi?" Japan said leaning the broom against the wall and going to where the barking was.

Japan found Poochi and gasped,Poochi was lying on the floor whimpering with blood on his leg, "POOCHI!? What happened?!"

A cold hand wrapped around Japan covering his mouth and grabbing his wrist, Hello."

It was the last person Japan wanted to see...Forest. Japan struggled in his grip and Forest threw Japan to the ground and put his foot on his chest to prevent japan from standing.

"We meet again doll," Forest said.

"you better not try anything. Or America will-"

forest cut him off, "Don't worry. I don't blame on playing with you like last time."

Japan was both relieved and worried by this, "What do you mean?"

Forest smiled as he kicked japan's head, "this."

Forest then began beating japan laughing as he did it. He beat Japan until he was covered in bruises and had signs of internal bleeding. Japan tried to get up but Forest icked him back down and held his foot on his head.

"STOP THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Forest turned and America stood there furious, "You hurt him. YOU HURT JAPAN!"

Forest kicked Japan on last time in the head hard enough for him to black out and smiled at America. America roared as the curse caused him to transform in his rage and lunged at Forest. Before America could harm his Forest swirled away as leaves. America growled but then knelt next to Japan, checking his injuries.

America sighed when he noticed that they were minor and would heal easy.

"AAAAHH! MONSTER!"

America turned around and cursed, "oh shit."


	31. Leaving

Italy was hiding behind Germany when America turned. Germany had a shocked and pissed expression. America looked down at Japan, and forest's plan became clear. Blame America for Japan getting injured to make sure neither were happy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO MONSTER!?" Germany yelled.

America hesitated, Germany might find out about the curse. Italy was in to much of a panic about America's appearance to notice so that helped some, but he needed to get out turn back to normal then come in and act surprised at Japan's wounds. That was the only way out of this. America got ready to dash out when something VERY bad happened.

"You can't hide it anymore." Said England as he walked up from behind Germany.

"You know this monster?" Germany asked,"It hurt Japan."

England sighed, "Thats not a monster. Its a cursed man."

America looked at America pleading with his eyes not to tell. But. England ignored him.

"Look closely Germany, you know who it is," England said.

Germany looked America over and sighed, "So this is what you meant by he was unstable."

America yelled since he was discovered and had to protect himself, "IT WASN'T ME! ENGLAND IT WAS FOREST!"

"Sorry America. But I can tell by his wounds it would be you," England said.

America ran for a window and jumped out of it flying off before anything else can be said or done. Germany pulled out a gun chasing after him. England and Italy treated japan and lied him in his bed and would have to tell him to avoid America when he got up.

Japan woke up when it was dark and when England told him to avoid America for now on he refused to listen and kicked him out. Japan sat on his bed holding back tears when he heard a knock on his window. He opened it and there was America who flew in.

"IT WASN'T YOU! WHY DO THE OTHERS BERIEVE THAT!?" Japan yelled.

America sighed, " Forest wants us to be unhappy."

"Werr it won't work. We can run away together," Japan said.

'no," America said.

"what?" Japan said. "WHY NOT!?" He yelled.

"If two nations run off think about how bad it could be. One is bad enough," America said.

Tears swelled in Japan's eyes, "but. I. I love you!" Japan started shaking, "I love you Alfred."

America took off his bomber jacket and pulled it onto japan smiling. japan looked up about to cry.

"I'll come back when I beat Forest up and clear my name. Hero's promise." America said.

Japan wiped away the tears, "Prease. Be carefur and return soon."

America walked towards the window," You can keep my jacket. To remind you that I love you. Kay Kiku?"

Japan came up," Yes."

America and Japan shared on last kiss before America left.


	32. Praying

japan woke up the next day hoping it was all just a bad dream. Sadly when he sat up America's jacket slid off him. Japan grabbed the jacket and hugged it. America was really gone, he wouldn't be coming back for a long time, if not ever. Japan got out of bed and lied the jacket on his dresser and put on his uniform, he would have to by some things to make a shrine for America so he could pray for his safety. It would be the only thing that could give him some peace of mind. When Japan arrived at the Un meeting he saw something strange, a normal human was sitting in America's spot.

"Who are you?" Asked Japan.

"hello," They said, "I'm going to be representing the United States at meeting now. Its very nice to meet you."

"Your not a nation so not speak to me," Japan said taking his seat.

None of the other nations bothered to talk to japan because they knew that they would yell at them about making him never see America again. After the meeting Japan bought some oak wood and started building the shrine. It was small enough to not take up space in his house and look nice. Japan took America's jacket hanging it inside and placed a picture of America in as well. Japan sat praying at the shrine for awhile. Poochy limbed up with his broken leg in a cast and sat next to japan lowering his head as if praying as well.

"prease Alfred. Be careful," Japan said.


	33. Anniversary

Japan woke up looking at the calendar. It was his and America's anniversary. Maybe he would just stay home and relax. He didn't really have anything to do today so a day of rest could do him some good. So Japan got out of bed and prayed at the shrine before getting dressed into his house kimono, eating breakfast, and brushing his teeth. A normal morning, a normal boring morning. Poochi rubbed up against japan's leg winning, and japan knelt down petting him.

"You miss him as well," Japan said.

Japan stood up and went to tend his garden, yes a normal boring day. Japan hated it. He hated this normal boring life. Japan went out shopping when Italy came running up to him.

"Hiya Japan! How are you today?" He asked.

Japan faked a smile, "I am good."

"Well Germany and I were going to go and hang out later. Wanna come?" Italy said.

Japan bit his lip, "No thank you Itary. I'm busy." Japan wasn't busy but he was tired of tagging along on Italy's and Germany's 'Hang outs,'it made him sick. Sick that everyone around him was able to be happy with their loved ones but he couldn't. So Italy left after that and Japan did his shopping and headed for home. Each time he saw a couple he turned to avoid walking past them which made the walk home harder. When he finally managed to get home the door was open with a trail of blood. Japan out the bags down outside and walked in taking a Kunai out from his clothes following the path. Japan saw something go into his room and he ran after whatever it was and readied his Kunai to throw. he entered the door.


	34. Hi again

Japan dropped the Kunai stunned at the figure on his bed.

"Its. you." Japan said with tears swelling in his eyes, "Its rearry you!"

the figure on the bed was. America. But he was hurt, badly as well. His hair was blonde but with bits of black, he had one wing which was ripped and torn, where the other wing was suppose to be looked as if the wing had been ripped off, his face was bruised, his body covered in cuts and gashes, and was a horrifying mess.

America smiled as blood trickled out his mouth," Hi kiku."

japan ran up kneeling in front of him, "ALFRED! What happened to you!?"

"oh this? Forest was real nasty in the last fight." America said looking at one of the gashes on his arm.

Japan started to cry, "Why are you here?!"

America looked up and smiled," I came to say Happy Anniversary."

Japan was stunned, America was hurt so badly and more than likey unable to move with out hurting more, but here he was just to say that? America tried to get up but stumbled and Japan stopped him before he could try again.

"YOUR HURT! YOU CAN'T MOVE!" Japan said.

America tried again, "But i. need to go."

"then prease. let me wrap your wounds." Japan said.

America sighed, "okay. I guess I should get the bleeding to stop before I die."


	35. Pain

Japan poured peroxide onto a cotton ball dapping America's wounds then wrapping them in bandages. America wagged his devil tail as japan worked looking at the shrine.

"So you made that to pray for me?" America asked.

"yes. I wanted to do something to give me a peace of mind," Japan said.

"its cute," America said.

Japan started to treat America's arms when America smelt the air. japan hadn't noticed it and kept wrapping the wounds. America looked at Japan while he worked silent, his tail no longer wagging. He just watched him work. Japan put down the bandages finished.

"That shourd herp." japan said smiling.

"kiku." America said.

"What?" Asked Japan.

America grabbed Japan's right arm pulling it up so the kimono sleeve slipped down showing Japan's arms in bandages as well.

"How did you get these?" America asked.

Japan smiled, "I hurt my self working. I tripped and my arm got caught in some thorns."

"Stop lying," America said coldly. " These wounds don't smell like that. Why are your arms injured?"

Japan was silent. America stood,"Well? why?!"

japan looked away mumbling the pulled him up and almost yelled, "Tell me kiku!"

Japan pushed him off, "OKAY! i've been cutting myserf!"

America was shocked, "What?! Why!?"

"It kept the pain away. The pain of not knowing where you were or if you were safe. I started to cut my arms to distract myself," Japan said as he started to cry," It hurt so much mentarry I thought psychicar pain would reduce it!"

Japan fell to his knees in crying and America stood watching him cry and yell at him for leaving. America sighed getting on his knees hugging Japan.

Japan looked at America, " Alfred."

"You idiot. how do you think I felt. Knowing this makes me feel like a jerk now," America said.

Japan hugged back, "I'm sorry. I just want you back. Prease stay. don't reave me again."

America let go holding Japan's shoulders "I can't stay like you want. But I'll stay until my wounds heal and my wing regenerates. okay?"

Japan nodded wiping away the tears, "yes. Prease Alfred."

America kissed him," Still love you kiku."


	36. Stand my Ground

It was a week and America's wounds were almost fully healed which made japan happy and sad. He was happy America would be better soon, but it also meant that he would leave again soon.

America yawned lying back on his pillow, "man I missed this place. Its gonna be a shame to leave again though."

"You don't have to," Japan said," You can stay."

America poke Japan's nose, "Sorry but I gotta."

Japan huged him," I don't wan you to."

America held him close," Neither do i. But its to keep you safe."

Japan and America looked at each other and went to kiss when a scream was heard and a shatter. They both looked at the door and Italy was behind Germany cowering. Germany had his Luger drawn and aimed for America.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" germany yelled.

Japan stood up," Germany."

Germany yelled, " GET AWAY FROM JAPAN!"

America stands, " NO! I want to stay!"

England and France came in and America growled at them but winced in pain stumbling Germany cocked his gun and England sighed. japan clenched his fists, America was in trouble and japan had to do something! Japan stood in front of America so germany couldn't shoot.

"Out of my way Japan," Ordered germany.

Japan shook his head," NO! I'm sick of arr this!"

France raised an eyebrow, "this?"

Japan hugged America," You arr have the person you care about but I don't?!"

America patted japan's head smiling as japan kept speaking," You never listened. America didn't hurt me! He didn't make those injuries. He would never hurt me!"

Germany yelled, "BUT WE SAW HIM AS THAT MONSTER!"

Japan let go and glared at Germany with venom which actuary made germany back up for a second, " Hes curse. Its not his faurt. But hes stirr kind, sure he has to eat mice and stuff so he won't hurt people but hes good and I love him."

America smiled, "I love you too japan."

Germany was about to say something but then the strangest thing began to happen. Plants and vines, and trees all began to enter the house.

America growled," Shit."


	37. stolen away

The forestation just got worse and Italy was screaming freaking out, Germany was shooting at the plants, france was trying to get them away from him, and England was looking around confused.

America yelled," EVERYONE RUN!"

Before anyone can react a tree sprouted in the middle of the room breaking through the roof with branches expanding. Then something grabbed Japan and stood on a branch holding Japan close.

America growled, "Forest."

Forest smiled down as japan tried to push Forest off and looked at America and the others.

Germany yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Forest smiled, "I'm Forest. I m the one who cursed America and hurt Japan."

Germany was shocked and felt guilty, "So. it was true."

America growled, "Why are you here forest?"

Forest pulled Japan closer, "Thought I'd come get this. I would like to keep it as my own."

Japan tried to get out of his grip," GET OFF ME!"

America started to run towards them and a vine wrapped around his ankle tripping him. Forest laughed and America started to undo the vine as fast as he could.

Forest kissed japan's neck and smiled, "I'll be going now."

Japan looked at America, "AMERICA!"

America tried to get up, "JAPAN!"

Forest left stealing japan with him, and the house covered in plant life.


	38. Captivity

Japan woke up and sat up trying to rub his head but found he couldn't move them. He also felt something around his neck. He looked at himself and was wearing a strapless white dress he could see he had white gloves even though his hands were tied behind his back, and he had a vine tied around his neck like it was a leash. Japan struggled and yelled.

"FOREST!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Forest smiled coming up," Hello. Do you like your new outfit?"

"rerease me!" Japan yelled.

Forest grabbed the leash pulling Japan up and put his hand on the back of Japan's head, "You are so cute little Japan."

Japan growled trying to pull away, "rearease me." he repeated.

Forest smiled pulling japan's leash more, "no. You see I think your really cute Japan."

Japan growled, "I don't care about what YOU think."

"And thats why I plan," Forest pulled Japan's head closed o his, "to marry you."

Japan was shocked, "BUT I'M ARREADY MARRIED! TO AMERICA!"

Forest chuckled, "Like I care. I want you. So. I'll take you as mine."

Japan yelled, "YOU SHARR NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! AmERICA WILL-"

Forest cut him off by kissing him, "MRM?!"

Forest pulled back, "he won't be able to help. this time I will win and you will be mine."

Forest let go of Japan and let him slump back down onto the ground looking up glaring at him. Forest walked away into the darkness and Japan hung his head.

"America," Japan said starting to cry, "Rescue me."


	39. I'll save you

America was getting ready to go save Japan. He was furious. furious at England and France, furious at Germany and Italy, Furious at Forest, but most of all furious with himself. He couldn't stand the fact he let Forest take his beloved Kiku from him. He put on the clothes he had worn when he first changed and transformed into his curse. or maybe it was a gift? A gift curse? It was thanks to this form that he and japan fell in love. America put a mini first aid kit in his jacket in case Japan was hurt he could treat him, just like he had done for him so many times. America smiled thinking of all the times japan scolded him for coming to his house injuried and getting blood everywhere. America went out his back door spreading out his wings ready to fly to where he knew Forest would be. He looked at the black wings and sighed, would this curse ever be lifted?

America jumped into the air and flew, he had to admit, having wings were useful. yet, he didn't want them. So much pain has come to him and mostly japan because of them. He saw his tail and touched his horns. He thought back to when he had lost control and raped he knew why he had done that instead of killing him. England said that it was because of his love for him, the curse reacted to the love. If he hadn't loved Japan than he would have killed japan that day. So now he didn't feel as bad as he did about that. His love protected Japan which is what he wanted.

He looked forward Japan had to be saved. He wasn't about to let that bastard Forest hurt him again. America was going to save japan by himself, the other nations never listened to him. besides, America was the only one strong enough to beat Forest. America clenched his fists thinking of a battle plan. Today. FOREST DIES!


	40. Wedding

Japan stood next to Forest on top a tall mountain over looking the forest as living plant the Forest made did the ceremony. Forest held the leash and japan tried to pull away and get away from this psychopath! Tears ran down Japan face as he was unable to get away, and still no sign of America. Forest might actually get away with his plan! Forest pulled Japan closer and petted his hair.

"So soft and silky. You take really good care of it," Forest said smelling it.

japan didn't answer, he felt lost and hopeless. the plant was almost done. Japan took a deep breath and yelled, "AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Forest glared at Japan raising his hand to slap Japan, " NO SPEAKING!"

Japan flinched closing his eyes shaking getting ready for the slap. The slap never came however. japan opened his eyes and smiled, America was between him and Forest holding Forest's wrist preventing him from moving his arm.

"America!" japan said.

America threw Forest and took the leash off japan and untied his wrists. japan hugged him, "You came."

America smiled, "Of course. Now stay back. I'm gonna beat Forest and we can go."

japan let go backing up. America went ahead and killed the living plant just to make sure japan would be safe. Forest came back and was annoyed.

"That kinda hurt," he said.

America grinned, "Well your about to hurt a whole lot."

Forest chuckled, "I'd like to see you try."

America popped his knuckles, "Oh I won't be trying."


	41. Final Showdown

America and Forest starred at each other, each one ready to attack, waiting for the other to move. Japan looked at the two wondering who would make the first move. The wind blew and a rock fell out of its place and the fell. At that sound both attacked and punched. Both fists hit each other and America threw another that Forest caught. The two started pushing trying to shove the other back. It was a still mate. Both were even in power. The both jumped back and attacked again. America clawed at Forest and Forest side stepped and brought up a round kick. America quickly raised his arm letting his arm be hit instead of his head. America then countered with his own kick. Forest jumped back and charged. Both kicked and the kicks hit each other. Both backed up, this was going nowhere.

"What do you know. Your doing a good job," Forest said.

"Not to bad yourself. But I'm still gonna win," America replied.

"I'm even somewhat regretting cursing you," Forest laughed.

America raised his hands like a boxer, "Lets just keep going.I wanna end this."

Forest attacked, "GLADLY!"

America put his arms up shielding against a barrage of punches that sent shocks through out his body. Forest spun his foot sweeping America off his feet and falling back. As america fell he used his tail to catch himself and flipped back avoiding a kick from Forest. America then went into the air and spun around forest in an attempt to make him dizzy. Forest was able to grab America's tail and spun him then threw him. America got up dusting himself off.

America got ready as Forest charged again. America ducked below his punch and uppercut him. Forest flew onto his back and started to get up when america flew up then came down stomping on Forest's stomach. Forest coughed up blood and used his magic to have vines pull America off and keep him still.

"You little brat!" Forest yelled.

"Not my fault you were slow to get up," America smirked.

Forest started beating America until he stopped to say, "You'll never win. You have to take down the tree. And you don't know where it is."

"Actually. I do," America said.

Forest was annoyed, "Liar."

"really?' America said. "because I know where you planted the seed."

America smiled darkly, "You put it in yourself."

Forest gritted his teeth, America was right. he had put it in himself so it couldn't be destroyed.

"So." America got himself free, "Kill you now and you do die!"

Forest shocked and America took advantage of it and cut Forest's chest. America was able to cut him again before Forest punched him in the stomach. America stumbled and Forest punched him across the face knocking him over. America rolled avoiding a kick and got up the started flapping his wings to get the dirt to rise minimizing vision. Forest looked around getting ready. America got behind Forest getting him in an headlock. Forest struggled to get out but America held on tightly.

"Its over Forest," America said.

"How dare you?!" Forest yelled.

"You tried to hurt innocent people. I won't let anyone else be hurt." America answered.

"You are all the same. Caring about yourselves not caring for nature," Forest said. "You all see it as a tool, It makes me sick."

"Well. We try to help it. Some anyway," America said.

Forest laughed, "At this rate. were all gonna die!"

"But you," America said, "die now." America squeezed Forest's neck until it snapped, he kept going until it popped off. America let go and sighed. The body shook and America was surprised, the body was still alive with out its head! Yes, it was possible but America had never seen it. The body took some steps toward Japan and fell over. The head and body turned to dust and Japan sighed a little freaked out by the moving headless body bt it was finally over.

America smiled, "Japan."

japan opened his mouth when the ground gave out and he started to fall off the mountain. America ran "KIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?"


	42. fallin

America jumped off the ledge and reached for Japan.

"KIKUUU!" He yelled.

Japan saw America and reached, "ALFRED!"

America dove tucking his wings to get more speed. Japan reached for America and saw something. America's devil features. they were...Coming off! it was like they were crumbling slowly.

"America. you." Japan said.

America grabbed Japan's hand and pulled him close, "Are you okay kiku?"

"Alfred! The curse! i think its breaking!" Japan said.

America noticed his claws becoming normal hands, "It. It is!"

"But now we'rr both die when we hit the ground!" Japan said.

America held Japan in his chest flipping over so his back would hit the ground, "There."

"But you'rr break your back!" Japan said.

America smiled, "But you won't be hurt to badly this way."

Japan buried his face in America's chest, "You stupid-...I love you so much you idiot."

America smiled laughing, "And I love you man."

Japan looked at America's face, "Of arr the people I had to farr for."

America kissed him and chuckled, "Well now were both falling."

japan wanted to smack him for that but just held on close as they came closer and closer to the ground.


	43. extra help

To America's and Japan's surprised they didn't hit the ground, the landed on something bouncy? They went up a bit and then landed on it. America and Japan sat up and were surprised to see why they had survived the fall. it was the Allies and Axis! They had brought a tarp used by firemen to catch people who fall. all of them let go and Italy hugged Japan.

"YOUR OKAY!" he said.

"Itary?" Japan said confused.

America sat there and England offer his hand, "We thought you could use some help."

America got up, all the demon features were gone but he still had the black hair but it looked like it was painted in, "How did you know where we were?"

England pointed to Germany, "He set up cameras in your house just in case you came home when we thought you were bad. We saw you make your plans so we followed them here."

America looked at Germany, "I want them out."

Germany, "i understand."

"You look really pretty in that dress japan!" Italy said.

japan smiled, "umm. Thanks?"

Japan got up and America picked him up holding him bridal style, "And hes all mine."

Japan started to blush, "a. America!"

America kissed him and japan sighed letting America hold him. China almost threw a fit but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"We started working on fixing the vegetation in your house japan but it'll be a bit longer till its done," England said.

"Its okay! We can stay at my place!" America exclaimed.

japan couldn't help but smile. So they went to the plane that brought the Allies and Axis there, with America carrying japan bridal style all the way. Inside china treated America's injuries. We they landed America and Japan went to America's to stay..America carried japan all the way...It was strange for normal people to see.


	44. together

Japan was finishing taking out the last camera Germany had put in to America's house and cleaning it. It seemed like every time he was here it was a mess. America was taking a shower at the time and Japan sat on the bed looking around. America walked in his hair was blonde with the black washed out and in his pajamas, Which were red,white, and blue.

"I had to wash my hair five times to get that stuff out," America said.

Japan smiled,he was dressed an extra dress shirt America gave him which fit enough to be some what like a night gown, "But you look so much better."

America frowned, "You didn't like my devil look?"

Japan laughed a little, "Its not that. its just. Your much more attractive like this."

America hugged japan sitting down, "Your always so damn cute."

Japan smiled, "Alfred."

America kissed him,"I know what your going to say. I promise to never leave again."

Japan kissed back, "Thank you."

"I promise to be with you. forever," America said.

"And so do I," Japan said.

America lied down, "Well I'm so tired. Its been such a long day."

Japan lied next to him, "Yes. I think we both need some rest."

America had already fallen asleep by that point and Japan smiled. America pulled Japan close still sleeping and held on. Japan blushed but fell asleep. The two slept peacefully for the next two days and going to live their new lives, America still had the mark from the curse but now the yin yang was whole. Living together, comforting each other, and over all just having one another, even if things go strange or awkward. It didn't matter to them. All they wanted was the other.

The End


End file.
